Sin Retorno
by Yunn Mello
Summary: Él camina atravesando la fría sala mientras Naruto, adolorido y decepcionado, se enfrenta a sí mismo al tomar la decisión de terminar con esa cansina relación que había llegado a un doloroso punto sin retorno.


¡Hola! Acá dejo uno de mis trabajos más largos xDD SasuNaru. Lo intenté en serio T_T Fue escrito para la comunidad en LJ de aisinfronteras, para agliestgermain, por el AI112. (: Espero guste ^^

Resumen: Él camina atravesando la fría sala mientras Naruto, adolorido y decepcionado, se enfrenta a sí mismo al tomar la decisión de terminar con esa cansina relación que había llegado a un doloroso punto sin retorno.

Advertencias: Angst.

NARUTO y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la idea del siguiente fanfic sí. Di no al plagio.

* * *

><p><strong>SIN RETORNO.<strong>

Un cielo nublado adornaba su mirada. Una mueca inundada de tristeza y desesperación se dibujaba constantemente en su tez. Finas gotas de lluvia caían desde sus nubes, incrementando los temblores de su ser: la tormenta había comenzado. Intentaba, en vano, con sake calmar su pena, sin embargo el dolor continuaba ahí, en el pecho, remarcando sus errores y repitiendo con una crueldad casi infernal que no existía ya ninguna razón por la cual _él_ podría regresar.

Pidió otro vaso de bebida, engañándose a sí mismo y excusándose en que era para olvidar. Sabía que poco a poco se había vuelto adicto a ese líquido amargo, mas no deseaba aceptarlo. Creía tener una razón por la cual tomar hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, dejándose caer en una calle desierta, saludando al amanecer con un dolor de cabeza... Aquello que ya se había tornado, en su persona, habitual.

Él quería ser Hokage. ¡Absurdo era su sueño! En esos momentos los habitantes de Konohagure observaban como aquel hombre que deseaba ser el líder perdía el sentido a causa del alcohol. ¡Inconcebible era que ese niñato llegara al poder! Sabía que las personas volvían a cuchichear y a alejarse de él. Sin embargo, Naruto no comprendía el daño que le hacía a su reputación y al anhelo que siempre lo movió. Incluso le parecía atractiva la idea; así las lenguas correrían y él escucharía que se había hundido por su culpa.

Sí, por su culpa. Aunque teóricamente fue de ambos.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ese nombre que por mucho tiempo ha significado lo mismo: su perdición. Ese nombre que siempre ha susurrado en sueños, con anhelos de tocarlo. Que ha gritado con miedo, sabiendo que este no volvería. Que murmuraba para darse fuerzas para continuar en su búsqueda, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que lo llenaba de angustia.

Hoy, al dibujar esos momentos alegres y cálidos que pasaba a su lado, le vienen a la mente otros recuerdos que tienen más de amargo que de dulce. Pero, a pesar de todo, ese hombre sigue dándole un sentido a su vida, pues es aquel que le hizo ser quien es ahora, enseñándole indirectamente a comprenderse a sí mismo y dándole un motivo para intentar superarse sin hundirse en sus fallos.

Sabe que luchó por demasiado tiempo por él, pues necesitó hacerse el doble de fuerte de lo que era para lograr traerlo de regreso a esa aldea que tanto amaban. Tercamente, opinan algunos. Noblemente, dicen otros. Guiado, cegado por sentimientos humanos que un ninja no debía tener.

No debió dejarse dominar por el corazón. En eso también se equivocaron los dos.

Al inicio, cuando el Uchiha regresó, todo era tranquilidad. A pesar del juicio que enfrentó por abandonar la aldea que le castigaba con la muerte, gracias los argumentos expuestos por la Hokage logró salir en libertad.

Sin embargo, gran parte de los ciudadanos le veían con temor, pues sabían que ese joven había vencido a su poderoso hermano y había sido alumno de Orochimaru. Le atribuían un violento temperamento y unas enfermas ansias de poder similares al de su instructor. No se tragaban que este hombre ahora era "_bueno_". Más de una vez le reclamaron a Naruto el haber vuelto con Sasuke a la aldea, amenazándole con no permitirle llegar a ser Hokage por ser el amigo de un traidor.

A él no le importaron esas palabras, pues lo que no sabían era que Naruto, con un beso, podía evitar que Sasuke fuese dominado por su temperamento explosivo, dejando salir ese lado frío, pero dulce, que le había enamorado.

La razón por la que Sasuke accedió en regresar fue porque el otro curó en una noche sus heridas con amor. Secó sus lágrimas repletas de arrepentimiento con tal devoción que ablandó la coraza que cubría sus sentimientos. Le susurró que era la víctima de un destino cruel y no merecía hundirse más en la oscuridad y en el ayer.  
>Le abrazó mientras intentaba no mirar el cadáver de su hermano.<p>

A veces, Naruto osaba jugar con sus hebras de cabello oscuro. Acariciar su nívea piel era un pasatiempo que se había tornado diario y necesario. Reír con Sasuke, hacerle cosquillas cada vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarle. Sentir los brazos del otro alrededor suyo, disfrutando ese calorcito que le nublaba levemente el alma.

Todo eso hacía a su ser experimentar una nueva felicidad al tener ahora a quien amaba a su lado, después de varios años de búsqueda y de días de terquedad, afirmándole al otro que lo sabía, pero no aceptaba. Ambos se deseaban, mas el Uchiha tenía miedo de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.  
>Naruto poco a poco le convenció.<p>

Habían decidido vivir juntos por dos razones. Uchiha no debía volver a su hogar pues este le hacía recordar aquella soledad en la que una vez estuvo sumido y Naruto no le permitiría regresar a ese lugar, además de que Tsunade le había indicado que lo debía vigilar a cambio de esa libertad. Ambos habían aceptado la condición sin desgano, pues habían quedado en el acuerdo de intentar crear una nueva historia tomados de la mano.

Funcionó por mucho tiempo, tuvieron un equilibrio en su relación por más de un año. Ambos curaron sus heridas y se superaron, apoyándose el uno al otro en lo necesario. Sus dedos se rozaban al caminar en las calles de Konoha y los ojos del Uchiha mostraban un brillo parecido al amor. En las noches dormían abrazados, sintiendo que el calor del otro lograba disminuir el malestar que a veces se apoderaba de su agrietado corazón.

Poco a poco, surgió una presión de ambos lados. Naruto pedía más de lo que Sasuke podía darle, y viceversa. Llegó un punto en el que ambos se ignoraban, pues se apoderaban de sus días la desilusión de no ser quien el otro necesitaba, además de ese enojo que surgía al no recibir eso que requerían.

Las peleas se hacían constantes e hirientes, pues en ellas ambos se decían las razones por las que no se tocaban. La desesperanza se adueñaba lentamente de sus corazones, incrementando la soledad de las que eran víctimas antes de iniciar aquello de lo que comenzaban a arrepentirse.

Los insultos y golpes aparecían a veces; esos reproches al no recibir aquello que habían creído tendrían al inicio, esos corajes y caprichos absurdos. Esas ansias de Naruto de escucharle gemir palabras de amor al unir sus cuerpos, sin que pareciese una vacía relación sexual. El Uchiha pedía internamente más comprensión, musitando palabras de odio cuando el otro le exigía un susurro al despertar.

Después de esas violentas escenas, intentaban pegar lo que habían rasgado. Naruto besaba el cuello de Sasuke y este le respondía con caricias necesitadas. Se poseían con ternura, deseando, con el placer y la dicha, eliminar las duras heridas que se habían ocasionado unos minutos atrás.

Sin embargo, volvían a lo mismo una y otra vez, sumidos en un círculo vicioso que no parecía tener fin. Ambos deseaban salvar aquello que les llenaba de alegría, pero a la vez no cesaban de notar errores en el otro, creándoles esa necesidad de reclamar por más, incluso momentos después de un encuentro carnal.

Su relación se destrozó en pedazos y Naruto se hundió en la desesperación cuando escuchó esos cuchicheos que nadaban entre la gente y los establecimientos:  
>Sasuke Uchiha se había acostado con otro hombre.<p>

Las perlas saladas acariciaron su rostro con tristeza. Estas intentaban calmar, en vano, con ayuda de sus manos, esta nueva desilusión. Sin embargo, humedecían más su piel. Incrementaban ese vacío que se había creado en su pecho de nuevo. Sangraban esas heridas que habían cicatrizado falsamente unos años atrás.

Naruto no entendía el por qué, pues sabía que le había hecho feliz. No podía levantarse de ese sillón que formaba parte de sus nuevos recuerdos dolorosos. Su corazón latía con lentitud, pues ya había perdido la esperanza en aquel que le había permitido volver a sentirse vivo. De su boca salían tristes palabras, _yo te amaba intensamente_.

Cuando el Uchiha abrió la puerta al llegar, se encontró con un Naruto destrozado en la fría sala de estar. Su corazón dio un salto lleno de remordimiento, sin embargo ya no podía tocarlo, pues sus manos estaban sucias de alguien más. Sin mirarlo, se dirigió hacia la cocina, cuando escuchó al otro gritar desgarradoramente su nombre.

Después de largos minutos llenos de reclamos absurdos en los que se ofendieron mutuamente, Sasuke le confesó que lo había dejado de amar y le daba asco. Naruto no tuvo más ansias de continuar con esa cansina relación, puesto que comprendía que jamás el otro le había amado. Con un susurro le informó que era mejor terminar todo por el bien de los dos, pues solo había sido un capricho ilógico que les había hecho comenzar con algo que claramente no tenía futuro.

Absorto en esas palabras, partió de ese lugar en el que una vez fue feliz.

Después de un tiempo, Sasuke había comenzado a salir con otro chico. Naruto observaba como se miraban mientras paseaban, sonriéndose con complicidad, tal vez recordando las caricias de la noche anterior. Probablemente evocando las memorias de los orgasmos potentes que experimentaron en esa piel que ahora compartían. Naruto sentía asco.

Sentía arder en llamas de tristeza pues jamás lo volvería a tener.

Notando esa ausencia cada vez más marcada, decidió comenzar a hundir sus penas en el alcohol. Al inicio fue por una razón válida: aquel que una vez le había amado, por el que lo había entregado todo, le había dejado. Después fue una excusa; no podía dejar ese vicio enfermizo que le absorbía día a día. Su carrera de ninja había sido abandonada en un rincón. Cuando experimentaba de una vista desde lo alto, pensaba que podría lanzarse y perder su vacía vida. Estaba seguro de que nadie le extrañaría, pues ahora no había quien tuviese esperanzas sobre él.

Finalmente, uno de esos tantos días, desde el tercer piso del bar en el que se encontraba, se lanzó. No recuerda con claridad el momento en que decidió abandonarse a la muerte, sin embargo sabe que creía que todos estarían mejor sin él, en especial Sasuke, aquel que ahora ya no le necesitaba más.

No sabe que pasó después de brincar, sin embargo, está seguro de que ese episodio que marcaría su nueva vida fue real. Recuerda el brillo del sol golpeando su rostro, despertándole. Ese calorcito en el cuerpo que le indicaba que la sangre corría por sus venas. Esos ojos negros que le miraban con ese sentimiento llamado amor, aderezado de preocupación y adornado con una chispa de miedo.

Creyó estar en el cielo.

El otro lo abrazó. Su aroma se impregnó en su nariz. Su cuerpo se amoldó al del Uchiha, como acostumbraba hacerlo hacía ya poco tiempo. Su respiración se agitó, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Sintió una leve ternura al notar que el otro también estaba nervioso, que también sentía _algo_.

Quiso mantenerlo a su lado para siempre.

—Perdón —murmuraron a la vez.

No hicieron falta palabras, pues habían expresado a lo largo del tiempo todo lo que se deseaban decir. Naruto supo que Sasuke no le había mentido pues, al sentir sus manos acariciar con ternura sus mejillas, supo que le amó. Sin embargo, al cruzar las miradas comprendieron que su error había sobrepasado los límites del dolor que el corazón humano podía aguantar. No había futuro para ellos, pues se habían herido más de lo necesario durante todos esos años.

El rumbo que había llevado su relación no tenía retorno, a menos de que el amor que experimentaran fuera inmenso podrían volver a intentar estar juntos. Pero no se sentían con las fuerzas para apostar por un nuevo intento, a pesar de sus sentimientos. Debían separar sus caminos una vez más, lo intuían; pero no se olvidarían pues ambos recordarían esos besos que algunos días compartían al amanecer.

Naruto sabía que a partir de ese momento debía resurgir de ese hoyo en el que se había hundido gracias a la pérdida del único al que había amado, lamentándose por su partir. Qué absurdo fue desear morir por ello, pues en la muerte no podría volver a vislumbrar ese rostro níveo que aún le seducía.

Sasuke le susurró antes de partir que siempre en sueños se reencontrarían. Probablemente en estos anhelarían el volver a cruzar sus miradas y sus vidas deseosas de tocarse, de sentirse. Si esto sucede, saben que buscarán la forma de sonreír con ese mismo sentimiento que una vez compartieron, ese doloroso amor que mantienen devotamente . Tal vez así pudieran encontrar una nueva opción en una realidad alterna, para vivir y desearse como debieron hacerlo desde el primer momento en que sus caminos se unieron.


End file.
